The Little Dane
by MomoV
Summary: After one prank too many Norway has had enough and gives Denmark the punishment of his life.
1. Chapter 1

No flames on Denmark having be treated like a baby okay? This is my first Hetalia AB Story as well

The Little Dane-Chapter 1

It was a calm day at the Nordic house where Denmark and Norway were home alone while the others were away for some sort of trip and won't return for a couple of days. The Danish nation was sitting idly on the couch and says, "Hey Norry! Can you get me some coke?" The Norwegian nation replies in an annoyed tone in his voice," Get it yourself I am reading a book "

"But I don't wanna get up and your closer." whines Denmark giving Norway the puppy face. The Norwegian sighs and says, "FINE!" He gets up and goes to the fridge to get the coke as Denmark starts to snicker and moves so he can see everything as Norway begins to open it the Coke fountain starts to erupt from the bottle and is soaked "UGH! DENMARK!

The Dane busting a gut laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH! I got you good!" "Geez Denmark you are SO immature," said Norway as he cleaned up the soda from his face "Oh come on Norry I was only playing" said the Danish Nation with a playful smile on his face "You have really crossed the line with me and you will be punished" said Norway in a very serious and angry tone in his voice

"What? You can't punish me!" said the Danish nation in shock

"Oh but I can. Just wait till you get back from hanging out with your buddies tomorrow", said the Norwegian nation with a smirk on his face

"You won't do anything to me!"

"You wait and see"

"Uh-Huh. Remember your last prank you tried to pull on me it came back and got you" said Denmark remembering the last prank Norway did

"I am gonna do far WORSE than that tomorrow", said Norway with a serious and firm tone on his voice

Denmark start to wonder what he'll do but tries not to think about it "I'll be waiting to see how this one backfires on you!" said Denmark in a teasing tone

"You'll see" said Norway since he knows what he is gonna do

"Pfffft…. whatever!" scoffs Denmark as he goes to pull another prank on someone

"Oh you'll see..."

The Following Day Denmark comes back in from hanging out with his friends and looks around the house Hmmmmmmmm I wonder if Norway went through with his prank? Thought Denmark and there he saw Norway was is in the living room reading his book*

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't do it" said Denmark with a triumphant tone in his voice "What?" asked Norway "You didn't pull your prank on me!" said Denmark "I wouldn't say that" said Norway "What do you mean?" Denmark looking around the living room

"Why don't you take a break?" asked Norway offering a seat to Denmark "Hmmmm? I'm not falling for it you put whoopee cushions everywhere didn't you?" asked Denmark as he sits down on the couch "Nope" said Norway being all content

"Hmmmmmm ok I'll trust you on this" said Denmark as he starts to relax "Oh by the way I took something from your room that you won't need anymore" said Norway while still reading his book "What? What were you doing in my room?" asked Denmark in an almost mad voice "Oh nothing just the usual chore...cleaning" said Norway

"I don't believe you!" said Denmark as he goes up to his bedroom for little does he know there is a surprise waiting for him…


	2. Chapter 2

The Little Dane 2

"3….2…1…" whispered Norway so he can hear the reaction of the Danish nation "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NORWAY!" Norway hears and goes to join in his new '"HA-HA! You got me good Norway" said Denmark "Yes, but take a GOOD look" said Norway then Denmark looks further into his clothes drawer and pulls out a diaper in his size "What the... Norway why did you do this?" said Denmark while holding the diaper in his hand

"This is all part of your punishment" said Norway while crossing his arms "What? Oh no! No no no no NO! Your not gonna make me wear this!" said Denmark "Yes you are and look around your room" said Norway as Denmark notices the room looks like a nursery now and his ax is missing

"I will not sleep in here and where the heck is my ax? " said Denmark in a mad tone "LITTLE Denmark don't need his axie-waxie anymore you can get an owie" said Norway mocking him in baby talk which made Denmark blush angrily "Don't talk to me that way! I'm not a baby and I want my ax back!" said Denmark being slightly annoyed

"This is all part of your punishment for all those pranks you pulled on me" said Norway as he crossed his arms like a mad parent "Come on Norway I was only playing" said Denmark as he starts to back up from him and started to head for the door and notices that Norway blocked it "Uh uh uh" said Norway as he closes the door "Everything will change." Denmark gulps and tries to think of a way to get away from, but of course Norway grabs him by the shirt

"G,aaah! Come on Norway I promise not to do it again!" said Denmark in a begging and pleading tone "You said it SO many times and you break them so...said Norway as he puts Denmark down on the changing table and begins strips him

"HECK NO! I'M NOT DOING THIS!" yelled Denmark as he tries to get up "Now now now no need to fuss" said Norway as he shoves a pacifier in Denmark's mouth "Mmmmmmf! But I don't wanna be a baby!" said Denmark with the pacifier in his mouth

"You are as of today" said Norway as he finished putting the diaper on Denmark and he spits out the pacifier* "This is so embarrassing Nor" said Denmark giving a small whine as Norway dresses him a red baby shirt that has a picture of a bunny on it

"Now for the rules that you must follow cause if you don't you get either a time-out or a spanking" said Norway as he slips on booties on his feet and then Denmark looks at the rabbit shirt

"A bunny? Come on Norry" said Denmark looking unsatisfied

"Now hush" said Norway as he is being serious. "The bathroom is OFF-LIMITS except when I have to give you bath that means you'll be in diapers 24/7, I will be charge of feeding you, all drinks will be given by bottle, NOTHING above G & PG for movies, all music will be Children's Music, TV will have parental blocks on it so that means only cartoons, anime for kids and Children's shows ONLY. Bedtime is 9:00 PM, you will need to take naps and you HAVE to go everywhere I go so I am NOT leaving you home alone. Any bad behavior is Mr. Soap, time-out or a light spanking."

Denmark's eyes widen at the statement of his punishment but doesn't want to argue with him

"Is that clear?"

"Crystal!" said Denmark as he gulped "Good" said Norway as he gently lets him down on the floor and puts some toys for him "Now I need to prepare some snacks now play nice" as Norway leaves the room Denmark sits and stares at the toys "Man this bites!" said Denmark as he thinks. This does sucks, but for some reason these toys seem like fun...I wonder what they taste like? Get ahold of yourself Denny!

Norway prepares a snack in the kitchen and some juice for Denmark in a bottle for he knew he will have some fun in this


	3. Chapter 3

As the Dane looks around he is still surprised how in the world did Norway had this planned out like the toys, but looking over them he saw a bucket of Lego Duplo Blocks and begins to play with them

_Hey this is fun_ thought Denmark to himself as he begins to build all sorts of little buildings with them until he made a little town out of them with that he pretends to be a monster attacking the town like Godzilla

"Hmmmmm….looks like someone is having fun" said Norway to himself putting some snacks in a little bowl and has the bottle full of apple juice "Ok everything is set to go" So he leaves the kitchen with the snack tray and sees the sight of the Danish nation playing with toys like a baby "So is the little one having fun?"

"Huh?" Denmark said as he turns around to see the Norwegian with the tray of snacks "Oh Hi Norry"

"I see you are enjoying yourself" Norway said he gets down and puts the tray on the floor "I see you were playing Godzilla? You like it?"

"Ok it was fun and I liked it"

"How about you stop and have a snack first?"

Denmark nods a bit and begins to eat some of the snacks that were really good until he felt satisfied on what he ate and there he saw the bottle and wasn't sure about till he looked at Norway with a pitiful look

"Come here" said Norway as he puts the large Dane in his lap in a cradled position there he took the bottle and gently placing it in his mouth. Soon Denmark begins to suckle on the bottle to get the drink into his mouth and it tasted pretty good that he really liked it until the bottle was completely empty "All done?" asked the Norwegian holding the bottle and Den let a nod so with that he removes the bottle from his mouth positioned him in a comfortable way and then patted which made the Dane burp

"Good boy. Now you may play some more while I go clean up this up"

As soon as Norway left the living room to wash the dishes in the kitchen Denmark decided to play some more until he felt the urge to use the bathroom

_Oh man I gotta use the bathroom but I just don't wanna use this diaper but if I don't then I am gonna…_thought Denmark to himself that he really needed to go however due to his own panic he not only wet himself but he leaked into the living room floor so stays put until he heard Norway come in and there he saw in surprise that the floor is wet and then looks at him fearing that he was gonna get spanked Denmark gets into a ball when Norway approached him but instead of getting a couple of smacks on the behind he felt his head being patted

"Did Little Denny wet himself?" asked Norway

Denmark nodded and then he asked "Norry why did you patted my head instead of spanking me for leaking on the floor?"

"Because it's understandable and plus you obeyed to my rule of not going to the bathroom. So don't worry about it accidents happen so let's get you cleaned up first and then put you down for a nap" Norway said with a soft smile and there he proceeds to clean him up putting him in a thicker diaper sprinkles a generous amount of powder and then tapes it snug on around his waist "There all padded up"

The Danish nation then sits ups feeling how thick it is and finding it pretty comfy yet he felt much better in being clean in the padded garment that he looked at the Norwegian with a smile "Thanks Norry"

"It's no problem" said Norway as he quickly goes to get a mop and bucket to clean up the mess in the living room floor and as soon as he's done he goes over to Den and says this to him, "Ok Denny it's naptime for you"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes now come on" said Norway as he manages to pick him up and leads him to his room and gently sets him down again so he can lower the bars of the crib and removes the covers "Ok climb in"

Denmark begins to climb in and notices how comfy the crib felt and then Norway tucks him in while giving him a plush toy to cuddle with as well as a pacifier in his mouth once he suckles on it the Dane finally fell asleep so quietly Norway lifts the bars and begins to leave the room until he heard

"_God nat Norge…"_

Norway softly replied "_God natt lille" _

With that the Norwegian left the Dane to sleep peacefully

The End

(Author's Note: Well I thank you all for enjoying this story after a 2 year hiatus and I apologize that it's short but I need to focus on The Little Prince and my newest story to come: The Lost Bet. Thank You once again for being great readers~ c: )


End file.
